Willow's Changing
by Blood Red Rose
Summary: (Character deaths, but they come back)Willow + Spike + Fangs - Blood + Scooby Gang + Angelus + Drusilla = Weirdness . . .


Willow's Changing  
  
By Ashley B.  
  
Distribution: Ask and ye all shall recieve  
  
Review: please!!!  
  
Rating: PG, maybe PG-13?  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine . . . if only I owned Spike though . . . not going there . . .  
  
Summary: Willow + Spike + Fangs - Blood + Scooby Gang + Angelus + Drusilla = Weirdness . . .  
  
There was a knock on the dorm door. Willow was alone and Buffy was out training with Giles.  
  
"Who is it?" Willow shouted from her postion from her desk. The knocking continued.  
  
"Who is it?" Willow shouted again. The knocking stopped for a moment then started again. Willow got experated and went to the door.  
  
"Why won't you answer me?!!?" Willow said, angerily, as she opened the door. Spike was there.  
  
"Because I wanted you to open the door, luv." Spike answered. Willow stood there in shock.  
  
"W-why are you here, Spike?"  
  
"Close your mouth, pet."  
  
She realized that her mouth was open and she shut it. She composed herself, then she asked again.  
  
"Why are you here, Spike?"  
  
"I was lookin' for you, luv."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why don't you invite me in, Red?" he said, "I've still got the chip."  
  
"Come on in, Spike." Willow stepped out of his way. Spike walked in, smirking to himself.  
  
"Why did you want to see me, Spike?"  
  
"To do something."  
  
"What?" she shut the door.  
  
"I need you to come with me, pet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why so many questions, pet?"  
  
"Curious."  
  
"Follow me, Red."  
  
"OK." Willow said trustingly.  
  
Spike went out the door. Willow followed him to his crypt.  
  
"Go on in, pet."  
  
She did so. After Spike closed the door, they were in total darkness. Willow couldn't see anything. Spike, on the other hand, could see perfectly.  
  
"So what did you want to do, Spike?" she asked nervously after a few seconds.  
  
"This." Spike vamped out and grabbed her shoulders. He sunk his fangs into her throat and drank her life's blood.  
  
"SPIKE!" Willow shouted, "What about the chip?!!?"  
  
"Gone, pet. Had it removed this afternoon." he smirked in the inky blackness.  
  
"So you brought me here to kill me?"  
  
"Turn you."  
  
"Great." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Feel free to scream, Red." he said and sunk his fangs into her throat once again. Willow screamed . . .  
  
* * *  
  
Willow woke up to something forcing it's way down her throat. She tried to spit it out.  
  
"Drink, luv. Drink or you'll die." a soothing voice said. It was British. She drank it. She fell asleep afterwards.  
  
* * *  
  
Willow awoke to a painful hunger.  
  
"Luv, come on. You have to feed." a soothing voice said. Willow opened her eyes to see Spike. Willow had changed.  
  
"What have you done to me?" she whispered, a single bloody tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
"Don't tell me you've still got yoour soul?" Spike groaned. He got an unconsious girl from the other room.  
  
"Eat."  
  
The girls' blood temped Willow. She tried to bite the girl, but she found she couldn't.  
  
"I can't. Something won't let me."  
  
"Must not have given you enough blood, pet." he went into the other room with the girl again. He came back with a warm mug of blood. She took it gratefully and sipped it. She handed it back to him when she was finished.  
  
"What am I going to tell my friends?" she said, near tears.  
  
"I never thought of that, luv." Spike said honestly.  
  
"I need to leave, Spike. I need to think." Willow rushed out of the crypt, ignoring Spike calling her.  
  
"Willow!" Spike raced agter her. Willow stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Look, Spike. I need time. I need to think and figure out what to do." she paused, looking at him, "Go to my parents house on Saturday."  
  
She took off running to the dorm. She tried to go in, but the door was locked. Willow searched her clothes but to know avail. A hand gripping her keys was suddenly in front of her face. Willow turned to see Drusilla with her keys.  
  
"You dropped these, luv."  
  
"Dru? W-what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to take good care of my Spikey. He loves his Red very much." Dru paused and looked up, "Promise me."  
  
Willow stared at her in shock.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Willow thought about it for a moment then responded, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Then promise me, pet."  
  
"I-I promise."  
  
"Good, pet." Dru kissed Willow's cheek and gave Willow her keys.  
  
"Um . . . would you like to come in?"  
  
"No, the slayer lives there. I will see you soon, my pet." Dru vanished into the night. Willow opened the door and went in. Buffy came in a while later.  
  
"Hey, Wills."  
  
"Hi, Buffy."  
  
"Willow, something is wrong."  
  
"I have a soul still."  
  
Buffy looked shocked, "You are one of them."  
  
Willow looked down and nodded.  
  
"Who?" She asked tightly.  
  
"Spike."  
  
Buffy jumped up.  
  
"NO! Don't kill him!"  
  
She sat back down.  
  
"I want you to be one too. And Xander and Giles. Even Anya. Please, Buffy."  
  
"We *will* live forever . . . you've got a deal, Wills."  
  
Willow jumped up and hugged Buffy.  
  
"Now to convince the others."  
  
"Won't be hard."  
  
They called the others. Giles said yes. As did Xander and Anya. They were going to meet at Willow's parents house on Saturday. The sun came up. Both girls decided to skip classes and and stay in and sleep. Night came. Willow and Buffy packed their stuff and moved to Willow's parents house, which was Willow's house now. Giles, Xander, and Anya were already there.  
  
"My parents have moved out officially. Giles, you get their old room. Xander and Anya, you get the basement. It has soundproof walls. Buffy, you get the room left of mine."  
  
They moved into their rooms. They went to sleep as the sun came up. The next night, there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Willow called from the kitchen.  
  
"Think about it, luv?" Spike wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I did. Buffy, Giles, Xander, and Anya want to become vampire, too."  
  
"All right, luv."  
  
"I got an unexpected visit two nights ago."  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Dru."  
  
Spike stiffened, "About what?"  
  
"She made me promise to take care of you. She told me that you love me."  
  
"She was right. I do love you, pet."  
  
"I love you, too." Willow turned and kissed him.  
  
"EWW! WILLOW AND SPIKE SMOOTCHIES IN THE KITCHEN! HURRY!" Xander shouted from the doorway.  
  
"Shut up, Xander!" Willow kissed him again.  
  
"Aww . . . " Four voices said in union.  
  
"Ready, pet?"  
  
"As I'll ever be. You guys ready?"  
  
They all nodded. Willow led them to the living room.  
  
"Sit."  
  
There was a knock on the door. Willow went to get it. It was Dru again.  
  
"Hello, luvie."  
  
"Hello, Dru." They hugged like old friends, "Come in."  
  
Dru went in.  
  
"Hello, Spikey."  
  
"Hello, Dru."  
  
"I see you all have a nice big family here. Can I be family, too?"  
  
Willow looked at all of them. They nodded.  
  
"Of course you can, Dru."  
  
"Thank you, luvies." She smiled.  
  
"OK. Who goes to who?"  
  
"I'll go with you, Wills." Buffy said.  
  
"I'll go with Dru." Said Giles with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"I'll go with Spike." Anya said.  
  
Xander wanted to go with Willow. The three vampires drank deeply. They they cut their own wrists and made three vampires. Xander was next.  
  
"Bye, Wills."  
  
"Bye, Xand."  
  
Willow repeated the process.  
  
"You know they aren't going to have their souls."  
  
"I know." She paused, "Angel is here."  
  
She went to get the door before he knocked.  
  
"Come in, Angel."  
  
He went in and caught sight of their dead bodies.  
  
"They wanted us too."  
  
"Come back to us, Peaches."  
  
"You and Buffy can be together forever."  
  
Angel fell to the floor, screaming.  
  
"He's back . . . " Dru siad, all the while her eyes were locked on Giles.  
  
"Yes, I am." Angelus got up off the floor.  
  
"All right. Grab somebody."  
  
Dru picked up Giles, Angelus picked up Buffy. Spike got Anya and Willow got Xander.  
  
"Angelus, Buffy's room is the one with the green door. Giles has the one with the white door. Spike, follow me."  
  
Willow went down to the basement, Spike on her heels. They set them down on the bed.  
  
"I'll show you where our room is." Willow said and took Spike by the hand.  
  
"Do you want to lose your soul, pet?"  
  
"I want to see if they did first."  
  
"What if they don't?"  
  
"How would you feel about having a souled vampire girlfriend?"  
  
"Could be worse. How are you going to get rid of it if they do?"  
  
"Spell."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"When will they wake up?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
The sun came up.  
  
"Let's go to bed." Willow told Spike.  
  
"All right, pet."  
  
Willow led him to their bedroom. They laid down and with each others arms around them, they slept soundly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Mummy?" a voice awoke Willow.  
  
"Hello, Buffy."  
  
"We're hungry, Mummy." A chorus of voices said. Willow opened her eyes and saw Giles, Buffy, Xander, and Anya there waiting there.  
  
"All right, let me wake up Spike." She looked at Spike, "Come on, Spike. Time to get up and eat."  
  
Ice blue eyes opened and looked at her.  
  
"All right, pet. Let's go eat."  
  
Dru and Angelus were there, also. Angelus put his arm around Buffy. Dru looked at Giles. Giles looked at Dru. Dru smiled at him and Giles smiled back. The Giles put his arm around Dru. Xander and Anya were playing tonsil hockey, but at the word 'eat' Xander had pulled back. Willow and Spike went out to get some food for the gang. It was clear everyone but Willow had lost their souls. After they had eaten, they went back to Willow's house.  
  
"I guess it's time to do that spell." she said.  
  
"I think it is, luv." Spike said.  
  
Willow got the ingredience ready. Then she ot the spell. Willow recited the spell. She fell to the floor, writhing.  
  
"Mummy's here . . . " Buffy said in a singsong voice.  
  
"Yes, she is." Now souless Willow said, "Let's go create some chaos."  
  
"I love the way your mind works, luv."  
  
"And I just love you, Spike." They kissed and went to terroize Sunnydale for all eternity . . .  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Stupid? Good? I'm a horrible writer? I'm a sociopath? Oh, well . . . Review or flame, I don't care!!! 


End file.
